Porque eres tú
by Alex Cheshire
Summary: No es la primera vez que me engañas, pero es la primera vez que lo veo con mis propios ojos. Y aun así no puedo lograr odiarte ni sacarte de mi corazón. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque eres tú.


Porque eres tú, solo porque eres tú… Es por lo que me quede. Porque no imagino una vida sin ti, porque siento que sin mí no sobrevivirías… O es acaso producto de mi imaginación verte ahí en la orilla de la cama, mirándome con esos ojos obscuros tan característicos de ti. Solo han pasado dos minutos de lo que dije y mi corazón piensa que solo tengo que dar un paso hacia ti y pedir disculpas, pero el orgullo me dicta cruzar esa puerta y olvidarme de lo que alguna vez compartimos.

Mientras en mi mente hay una guerra, te mantienes tranquilo, o tal vez ¿enojado? ¿Dolido? Tu roja mirada no me alcanza aun a comprender, aquella piel blanca solo medio descubierta, con algunos rasguños en tu espalda, marcas de besos en el cuello y claramente restos de algún labial… ¿pero qué hice mal yo? ¿No dijiste que el amor que sentías por mí no era mi imaginación?

Cuando por fin hable, yo misma note mi voz temblorosa, casi a punto de llorar, pero hice caso omiso:

-No necesitas darme explicaciones… Incluso yo sé porque lo hiciste, solo no me mires así…- casi por arte de magia, al pronunciar aquello, una lagrima furtiva se escapó de mi ojo derecho, tu rostro que se había mantenido inexpresivo en todo ese tiempo cambio rápidamente con un dejo de entre arrepentimiento y preocupación. Te levantaste y caminaste hasta mí, podría haber jurado que si fuera como las otras ocasiones me hubieses tomado el rostro y me hubieras robado un beso, poniendo fin así a la discusión. Pero esta vez no era así. Apenas te sentí cerca de mí, di un paso hacia atrás y aparte tu mano con un golpe sin dejar que vieras mi rostro.

Me miraste confundido… No hay otra palabra que pudiera usar para describirte, y entonces hablaste:

-Maka...Por favor… Discúlpame…- ¿Cuántas veces no había oído esa frase? Y cuántas no había caído en ella. Del otro lado de la habitación estaba tirada la ropa interior de aquella mujer, mientras ella me miraba con sorpresa desde la cama. Me estabas engañando.

No pude más, salí de aquella habitación tan rápido como me lo permitía, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por contener mi frustración y tristeza, caminé por el largo pasillo que conducía a la salida con la mirada de todos los demás inquilinos del edificio sobre mí, no era usual que yo fuera así.

Apenas me encontré afuera entre rápidamente a mi coche, di un último vistazo al edificio y vi como salías corriendo, gritando que no me fuera, pero era muy tarde, yo había arrancado dejándote ahí "para siempre".

Manejé tan rápido como pude para alejarme velozmente de aquella casa, en tan solo cinco minutos me habías llamado más de diez veces, termine por apagar mi celular, definitivamente no quería que escucharas mi voz quebrándose mientras habláramos. Las luces nocturnas de la ciudad me parecían más cegadoras que otras veces, todo seguía su curso normal. Pare en un semáforo y el agrio llanto comenzó a brotar de mis ojos ¿Por qué me quede a tu lado? ¿Por qué solo no me desechaste cuando te cansaste de mí? Apreté el volante con ambas manos y recargue mi frente contra el mismo:

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... - Llore todo el camino hasta que llegué a mi casa, dejando el auto lejos de la entrada, en mi contestadora había infinidad de mensajes de él, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Una hora. Solo una hora. No los quise escuchar así que me fui directo a mi habitación, apague todas las luces de mi casa para que pensaran que no había nadie y que no me molestaran.

Me recosté en mi cama con pesar, no era la primera vez que lo hacías, pero era la primera vez que yo te sorprendida en el acto, las otras veces me negaba a creer que lo habías hecho ¿Cuántos amigos había perdido desde entonces? Por defenderte me había quedado sola, no tenía amigos, lo único que tenía eras tú y creí que era lo único que necesitaba.

No paso mucho tiempo desde que llegué a mi casa y escuche claramente el timbre de la puerta, no me quise levantar. Luego empezaste a golpear la puerta exigiendo que abriera, mi corazón dio un vuelco y abrace mi almohada, escuché como el portero te dijo que no había llegado a casa aún y que te fueras porque molestabas a los vecinos.

Llamaste de nuevo. No quise contestar. Escuché como te alejabas de mi casa maldiciendo que no hubiese respuesta.

Permanecí en silencio, debía prepararme mentalmente para mañana, después de todo, tendría que encontrarme contigo en el trabajo, ¿cómo podría verte a los ojos ahora?

Cuando menos acorde me quede dormida…

* * *

-"¿Pero dónde estoy?"- estaba rodeado de pasto fresco y flores por doquier, estábamos en una elegante viña para una sesión de fotos, tenia puesto un ligero vestido, en el viento había una brisa delicada que mojaba con suavidad mi piel, mire hacia el frente y él estaba ahí, tenía un elegante conjunto blanco, realmente impecable, que hacia juego con él.

-"Ah… ahora lo recuerdo, fue aquí donde me confesó su amor… en ese parque donde lo acompañe como su manager"- comenzó a caminar hacia mí, apenas hallándose cerca tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, aquellas manos tan suaves y varoniles a la vez:

-"Te amo"- aquel beso hechizante que me dio me hizo dar un salto en la cama para encontrarme que había amanecido, mire mi reloj, aun era temprano. Me levante pesarosa y tome una ducha rápida para dirigirme a la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

* * *

Encendí la televisión y casi instantáneamente la volví a apagarla. Aun seguían bombardeando con aquella notica, al parecer no era yo la única que estaba conmocionada por aquello, comí rápido y me dirigí a mi trabajo.

Lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue dirigirme a mi oficina y salir de aquella conmoción de mi mente, cuando entre al estudio este se encontraba completamente a obscuras; encendí la luz y pesarosamente conecte la laptop, comencé desinteresadamente a teclear cuando de repente entraste.

Fingí lo mejor que pude que no le había escuchado entrar, pero me fue imposible, tan pronto como entro a la habitación cerró la puerta, cuando se escucho el clic del seguro me estremecí y comencé a hipnotizarme con el olor a cigarro mezclado con colonia que lo caracterizaba, apreté mis ojos y seguí "trabajando".

Inesperadamente se puso en frente de mí y bruscamente cerro mi laptop:

-¿Por qué no te detuviste aun cuando salí tras de ti?- me quede congelada, no pude subir la mirada así que solo hice una reverencia en forma de perdón, un perdón más falso que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-No quería molestarte, así que, me aparte, solo eso…- si alguien me hubiese escuchado decir eso se lo habría creído al instante, pero con él era totalmente diferente, era la única persona que podía leer mis pensamientos, ver a través de mí y hacer mi corazón latir tan fuerte como también hacerlo añicos, lo que él quisiera.

-¿En serio pretendes que me crea eso? ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¡RESPONDEME!- grito enojado

-¿y crees que yo tengo un corazón fuerte como para soportar todo esto?... ¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Soy yo la que es un sucio mentiroso? ¡¿TE CREES CON EL DERECHO DE VENIR Y RECLAMARME CUANTO QUIERAS?! ¡¿SOY YO LA QUE TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO?!- mis gritos salieron acompañados por lagrimas, cada vez mas de ellas salían, espere con tantas ansias que me tomaras de las manos, me abrazaras y me dijeras que todo estaba bien, pero eso no sucedió… al contrario solo vi como diste un paso atrás y me miraste mas fríamente que nunca…

-No me hagas reír…- fue lo único que salió de tu boca, no podía creer lo que escuchaba… mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos… no pude pensar otra cosa en ese momento que salir de ahí, me levante temblorosamente, mis piernas no respondían, camine solo un poco hacia ti y sin dar explicaciones me lance a besarte, buscando desesperadamente ese calor, ese sentimiento que no quería abandonar. Al principio devolviste el beso y rodeaste con un brazo mi espalda mientras que con el otro tomaste mi nuca para poder besarme más, hasta que sin explicación alguna rompiste el beso y me aventaste con tanta fuerza que sin querer caí en el piso estruendosamente.

Me había golpeado muy fuerte la espalda, mientras hacia una mueca de dolor pude ver que me miraste preocupado y trataste de acercaste para ayudarme, pero me rehusé a aceptar tu mano, el dolor de mi espalda no era comparado con el de mi orgullo.

-Lo comprendo… no hay lugar para mí… de hoy en adelante… Así que solo déjame ver tus ojos directamente por última vez, no los quiero olvidar… nunca- levante mi mirada y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos rojos mirándome. Me levanté y salí del estudio, dejándote ahí en silencio.

Limpié mis lágrimas mientras caminaba fuera de ahí.

* * *

 **So... That's it. Esto fue algo que vagaba por mi mente y que pedía a gritos ser escrito, pero en realidad no hay un antes o un después en esta historia. Es solo una escena que decidí poner como one shot. No me siento lista como para empezar una historia larga aún.**

 **En fin. Espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews ¿vale?**


End file.
